Small Kid: Big Problems
by mikedonald
Summary: A experiment gone wrong, a clone of Lynn was made. But the clone has a few flaws but it has a very big flaw. Will they be able to fix this mess? Or will their future be ruined? Rated M for language, not for sexual content as in there will be nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Loud

 **(Just a story that was in my head before I made the one punch man story. Maybe since…sophomore year? Idk, but whatever, let's just get down to it. If you don't original ideas, this fic is not for you.)**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own this franchise…**

It was like any other chaotic day in the Loud household. Everybody doing their daily routine and ignoring each other as each of them get more and more louder by the minute. Only two were gone and it was the oldest sisters. All but one sister was in her room conducting another experiment. Now you may think that she is just figuring out college or university math, or was just trying to see if mixing with her chemicals would prove to make something great despite blowing up all the time. No, it wasn't any experiment she had tried before. Oh no, she was doing something else, something…more. She just put the last pieces in her new project, 'Hehe, it is finally complete. Now, I just need to find the perfect subject…' She thought for a few minutes while walking around the room and saw the baby crib, 'Maybe our youngest sibling would be the perfect candidate. She will not have any idea of what is going on and is too small to stop it.' She was just about to grab Lily until she remembers all of her older sister's bickering, 'Oh, but my older siblings prevented me from doing anymore experiments with her. As if they know what this would accomplish…' She groaned a little as she took her hands away from the cooing baby. She started to think again for a minute until she snapped her fingers, 'Of course! Leni, she always falls for my experiments. ' Then once again groaned after realizing a thing, 'She is not here at the moment. She went with Lori to the mall.' She got frustrated knowing her only two subjects were off limits. She crossed out the names of each her siblings in her head one by one knowing they are not easy to persuade. Then she thought of one person left,

"Lynn." She wasn't as stupid as everyone else, but she is quite easy to trick. Put anything that has either balls or a competition and she'll do it, no problem. She walked through the chaos in the hallway and checked her room. Nothing but spell books and a mysterious board on one bed, and different kinds of sports equipment on the other. She asked Lincoln who got out of the bathroom, "Hello brother. Have you see Lynn anywhere?" He looked down to her, "Lynn? Hmm, she's in the back playing soccer. Why?" She walked past him, "Nothing important. Just need to see if she needs help with some school work." He brought it and went back into his room. She continued to walk past everyone until she went out the back door in the kitchen. There, she saw her playing with her soccer ball like Linc said.

'Okay, just need to act normal…' She walked up to her side, "Excuse me sister." Lynn stopped bouncing the ball on her head, grabbed it and put it under her armpit, and looked down at her, "Hey Lisa, you need something?" "Oh, just wanted to see if you have a minute to talk about yourself." Lynn looked down at her body, "Me?" "Yes, It appears to be lacking in any form of body muscles despite you being the most active in our family. If you would like, I can give you something that will make you have the strength of any WWE wrestler." She grabbed her by her hands, picked her up, and started to shake her, "You can do that? What kind of robo doohickey is it?!" She accidently dropped her on her back. "Oops, sorry." She just got up and dusted herself, "Do not worry about it. Just come with me and you'll see for yourself." Lynn dropped the ball onto the ground and followed her into the house.

In Lisa's room…

They both stood in a room that was full of explosive craters from previous experiments. Most of which are just chemicals mixed with different kinds of salts. Lynn broke the silence, "Sooooo, what am I looking at?" Lisa took out a remote with a button from hammerspace, "This." She pushed it and all of the stuff in their closet moved to the side and from the ground in the closet came a strange looking machine that had a door. It stopped in the middle of the room, "Whoa ho oh! Now THIS is something else." Lynn walked around it. "So this thing will make me strong? Cool!" Lisa pushed some buttons on it and the door opened, "If you want to find out, step inside." She was about to, but stopped, "Wait, how do I know you aren't just using me? I mean, I might explode. And just making me strong, yeah, like that's any useful in some cases." "It will help you in sports." "Let's do it!" She jumped inside and Lisa closed it and begun to activate it. It glowed inside and after a second, the whole house went white in a flash. The door opened with steam and Lynn stepped out unharmed or unchanged, "Hey, you said it's gonna make strong. What gives?" She fixed her glasses, "Oh, funny about that, I lied. I just used my latest creation to scan your DNA and your physical attributes." "…okay, normally I would get mad at you, but nothing happened to me so I'll let it slide. What did you want my DNA or something anyway?" Lisa pushed some more buttons, beginning to make something, "Let's just say it will be beneficial for the future." The machine started up and glowed again. But then there was a red light showing a small beeping was heard, "Oh no…no no no no…" She went to the screen and saw a lot of problems. "Is something wrong?" She just ignored her as she tried to fix it. Unfortunately, the machine had just finished building up power and before any of them could react, another light blinded the house. After a couple of seconds, the house went dark as they rubbed their eyes. All of the siblings (Minus the oldests.) came running to Lisa's room, furious,

"Okay, I was completely fine with the first time and just ignored it, but second where your in the middle of something draws the line!" Luna exclaimed clearly the angriest.

"Yeah Lisa, if your doing something again, at lease make it like a explosion because that hurt my eyes!" Luan said while still rubbing her left eye.

"What the heck are you doing?!" The twins say in unison.

"Hey, what the hell is going on?" Lincoln came out of his room, hearing the noise.

Before she answered, the door opened and steam came out. They all got curious and went in front of it. As the steam cleared, there was a little girl, at lease the size of a mouse, who sat in the middle of the device. The girl looked exactly like Lynn and had the same clothing, "What the…" The girl heard a voice and looked up at the siblings who were all looking at her curiously. As they continue to stare, she doesn't say a single word as she kept switching from person to person. After a minute, Luan bumped her elbow to Lincoln and whispered in his ear, "Say something to her…or it." "What? Why me?" "Just do it!" Sighing, he carefully stepped forward and kneeled, "Um, hey…there…y-you feeling okay?" She continued to stare at him in silent. "Uh, not much of a talker huh? Heh…I've been there. So ah…yeah…" He turned back to them and told him to keep going in hand motion. "Um, you know…it's not good to sit on your legsfor awhile. You wanna stand up?" Still not talking, she stood up. 'At lease she understands.' "Good! Uh, you ah, feel nervous?" Still mute. 'SAY SOMETHING PLEASE! THIS IS WEIRD ENOUGH AS IT IS!'

As he is talking to her, they push Lynn a little and she turned back and whisper shout , "What gives?" Luna told her still with a mad expression, "She looks like you, so that means you fix this!" "Yeah, and you might've helped Lisa with that!" Luan with the same attitude. She sighed and went next to Lincoln and kneeled too, "…hi there…it's uh…nice…to meet you?" The girl looked up at both of them, back and back she switched . "You um, ARE a talker aren't you?" She nodded. "That's great! Can you say something then?" The girl pointed her finger to Lincoln,

"Daddy."

Then to Lynn,

"Mommy."

"Huh?" They both said unison.

"Daddy…mommy…daddy…mommy…daddy!...mommy!.." With each one being said, her smile grew and her voice sounding more high pitched than regular Lynn.

"MOMMY AND DADDY!" She jumped up and down and threw her arms in the air, clearly happy.

"Huh?" They both said again.

Then everyone's attention, except Lincoln and Lynn, turned to Lisa. She knew what they were gonna say so she answered, "I made a cloning machine that can match anyone's DNA and can replicate the real thing. The machine had a few problems…okay, A LOT of problems, and now the cloning process is messed up. And then she is made." She pointed to the girl who was still happy. Luan asked, "Okay, then why is she childish compared to regular Lynn? And why her voice is higher than hers? And why she finds Lincoln and Lynn to be her parents?" "I'm…still trying to figure that out. It may take awhile, but I'll find the cause." They all looked back at them and saw the girl wanting to be carried like a baby. He put his hand down in front of her and she climbed on it. He brought his hand up to his neck level with the girl still in his hand. "Daddy! Daddy! Are we gonna play now?" Lincoln, not knowing how to feel, just rolled with the role, "Uh yeah! We are gonna play!" "Yay! Play! Play! Oh, and is mommy coming too?" he looked at Lynn and saw her being uncomfortable but put a thumbs up, "Y-yeah! She is!" "Yay! Let's go play!" They both got up and motioned for the other siblings to leave. "Before we go and play, do you have a name?" She shook her head, "Nope." He put his other hand to his chin and thought for a second before coming up with a simple,

"How about we call you Mini-Lynn?" Regular Lynn smiled at her and agreed with the name.

"I love it! My new name is great!" They both chuckled to both her, and to the future events of what will happen.

While they left, Lisa went back to check on the machine. As she took out the control panel, all of the parts were completely busted and some parts exploded. 'This is going to take a awhile…"

 **AN: If you haven't guessed, this is gonna be a Lynncoln fic without the sexual things and will probably have a lot of problems. Again, if you don't like original ideas, this is not for you. Anyway, see you later.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Play Date

 **(Since I just finished the 5th chapter on my other story, I'll finish this chapter before napping. And like my other story since I started, I'm surprised people like this. If that's the case, then here you go.)**

 **Disclaimer: Yep…**

Lincoln, who was still holding Mini-Lynn in his right hand, followed by Lynn behind him, went downstairs into the living room and put his hand on the table and she playfully jumped off his hand and looked them smiling.

"So uh, what do you wanna do ML?" Lincoln asked her while scratching his head. She then proceeded to jump up and down,

"I wanna play with mommy and daddy! Let's go play! Play! Play! Play!" Lincoln got nervous and whispered in Lynn's left ear,

"How are we supposed to play with her? She's too small to not try and die from the stuff you guys do. Especially you."

"What? You think she's THAT fragile? She's me remember?"

"Oh yes, the clone of the most violent person in the house. Real fucking smart to let you play with her considering she's smaller than you and not the only one whose small."

She grabbed by the collar and pulled him close to her face, "Is that supposed to mean something Linc?"

"Uh…no! No it didn't! It just came out!" She pushed him back a little,

"That's what I thought. Now then ML! What say you and me go practice a fe-" When they looked back at the table, she was gone. They both went wide eyed,

"Where she go?!"

"I don't know!"

"Well start looking!"

They started looking through the entire living room. Lifting the couch cushions, looked under the TV shelf, all of the rescue stuff people would do.

"You found her?!"

"No!" As they begun to search other areas of the house, Mini-Lynn was giggling while hiding under the couch.

"Playing hide-and-seek is so much fun!.. They're never gotta find me…"

The couch was then lifted showing Lynn, "Found her! She's here!" Mini-Lynn then started to run as fast as she can while laughing.

"You're never gonna catch me mommy! Never! Hahahaha!" She bumped into a hand,

"Not so fast there you." Lincoln proceeded to pick her up gently and placed her on the table again. She looked at them while laughing.

"Yay! You found me! Let's play again! I wanna hide again!"

Lincoln and Lynn chuckled nervously, "Heh, if you wanna play, can you please let us know next time? Otherwise, we would never find you. We just got lucky with the couch."

Mini-Lynn giggled, "Okay daddy! Now can we play?" Before they answered, Lincoln's stomach growled,

"Maybe later ML. Right now, I'm feeling hungry." Then Lynn's stomach growl too,

"Yeah, me too."

"Aw, we're not gonna play hide-and-seek?" She pulled a sad face.

Lincoln kneeled down in front of her, "Oh no ML, we're just gonna get a quick snack and when we are done, we can play any game you want. Does that sound good?"

Her face grew a smile again, "Okay!" He put his hand in front of her and she climbed on it. The three then went towards the dining room. Lincoln set her down on the grown ups table,

"Since we're here, do you want anything to eat or drink?" Mini-Lynn thought for a moment,

"A meatball sub!"

'Heh, so she does have some of Lynn's traits afterall…' He and Lynn walked into the kitchen, searching through the fridge.

"She looks like you, but her heart is like a kid huh? I wonder how she became like that. And why she sees some…other things too." Lincoln said as he pulled out a leftover sandwich and started eating it.

"As far as I know, Lisa's machine was broken or something and then she came out all wrong. But at lease she didn't come out deformed or something right? Otherwise, we wouldn't be trying to take care of her up to now." Lynn pulled out a meatball sub took a bite.

"Yeah, and hey, give me a meatball. Her body's small so she might get hungry fast." Lincoln took the meatball Lynn took out from her sub and both went to the grown ups table and sat down.

"Here ML." He held the meatball in front of Mini-Lynn as she used two hands to hold it and proceeded to take a bite out of it.

"Ah! Too cold!"

They both chuckled when they heard the door opened revealed to be Lori and Leni.

"Hey guys, how was the mall?" Lynn asked while taking another bite.

"Totally amazing! They had this big sale in the fashion shop that was 50% off on new dresses that just flew in from another state!"

"And Bobby works there so I kept myself busy while someone here spent almost all of our savings on clothes."

"Hey, new dresses are worth dying for!"

"Whatever, anyway, I'm hungry so what's for din-" She stopped in her tracks when she saw Mini-Lynn casually eating the meatball.

"Hi!" She waved her arm.

"…somebody wanna explain?"

Lincoln and Lynn nervously looked at each other and to her,

"Uh well…"

3 minutes later…

"…and the result? Mini-Lynn was made." He pointed to the small girl who is done eating her meatball and burped a little.

"So basically, she's a clone created by Lisa with a machine, but something went wrong, and ended up a failed clone?"

"Basically." Lynn said while just finishing up her meal.

"And there was something about how she finds you two as her parents?"

"Yep…" Lincoln did the same with his sandwich.

"…normally, since this is Lisa's doing, I would scold her, but since Lynn is not hurt in a way, and the house is still standing, I'll just it go."

"Hey that's what I said!"

"Aww, she's so cute!" They looked to see Leni petting Mini-Lynn on the head with her finger and Mini-Lynn trying to push it back but to no avail.

"She's so small that she can be like that green lizard in that old movie and I'll be the girl with the long hair!" She made her petting rougher and started hurting her head a little and Mini-Lynn got away from her and ran next to Lincoln's hand and hugged it.

"Daddy, that girl is hurting me! Save me from her!" He looked at her and then to Leni who seemed hurt a little,

"Don't worry Leni, I'm sure she'll like you. But just try and introduce yourself properly." Leni nodded,

"Hey there, it's alright. I won't hurt you anymore. See? No hands means no hurting." She said as she put her hands behind her back. Mini-Lynn just hid behind Lincoln's hand as he picked it up and moved it behind her.

"It's okay ML, she's nice. Just say hello." She slowly walked forward,

"H-hi…" She waved her hand a little.

"Hi little girl, my name is Leni. What's yours?"

"…Mini-Lynn…"

"I'm sorry for earlier, if you want, I can give you some cookies I brought from the mall. Would that make you happy?"

She nodded, "Okay…"

As Leni gave a cookie to her and she started to eat it, Lori went next to Lynn and whispered, "Wow, didn't extreme shyness was in your genes."

"Shut up you!"

Later at night…

Lincoln was holding Mini-Lynn again on his right hand and stop in front of Lynn and Lucy's door,

"Where do you want to sleep ML? Me or with them?" Mini-Lynn looked inside their room,

"That side of the room is scary. I wanna with daddy!"

"I don't know ML, I'm not comfortable sleeping with anyone else…" He saw Mini-Lynn making very sad puppy eyes with tears forming.

'Oh no, she has THAT trait too!' Failing to resist it,

"Ugh…okay, you can sleep with me…"

"Yay!"

As he entered his room, he put her down on his shelf and put some socks next to her that are folded serving as her pillow. He even gave her a handkerchief as a blanket.

"What's all this daddy?"

"That's your bed. Now you can sleep peacefully by yourself while I'm here by your side."

"No! I don't wanna! I wanna sleep with daddy in his bed!"

"Sorry ML, but you're a clone of a mature teen, so it's time you acted like her."

He heard the sound of sniffling as he looked to see her crying while sitting down.

Seeing her like this would be a cake if he was a adult, but he was still a kid, so he bought it.

"…ML, I'll let you sleep with me for tonight, but starting tomorrow, you will sleep by yourself on your bed. Okay?"

Mini-Lynn wiped her remaining tears, "O-okay…"

He put his hand in front of her and she got on. He put her down on his pillow and gave her the handkerchief. He turned off the light and saw her yawn. He got in his bed and covered himself and she did the same. She turned to her left side.

"Goodnight daddy…"

"G'night…"

As she went to sleep, Lincoln couldn't help but chuckled as he looked at her next to his head,

'You really are a kid at heart aren't you? Just like me…' He started thinking about something else,

'Man, this reminds me when Lynn came to sleep over in my room when she and Lucy fought. Only this time, she's smaller and is not a snorer…' Then he looked at her again,

'I don't know how you did it, but you quickly made me fond of you. Probably because you are always active and cheerful and you aren't trying to headlock me. Though I'm not sure if Lynn likes you or not. Either way, your a-okay in my book. Well, goodnight ML…' Then he went to sleep.

In Lisa's lab…

Lisa was using a blow torch on her invention while being her secret lab without disturbing the others.

"Alright! I think I got it!" A lot of pieces of wiring exploded shortly after.

"…or maybe not. Guess it's back to phase 1…" She started up her torch again.

 **AN: I had no idea where I was going with this. I made them both like her so fast. I'm seriously bad at making summaries. Ah well, it'll have to do because I'm tired now and I'm gonna sleep. So see you all later. And again, mistakes you see, ignore it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Nightmare Day

 **(And we're back to this story…okay…JK, I'm doing nothing so this chapter will be done…if I was a goddamn fast typer. I wrote chapter 6 in my other story for 2 hours and it wasn't even that long! Ugh, let's hop to this now.)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a xbox one and a ps4…**

Lincoln was sleeping soundly in his bed. He was snoring lightly as he hugged Bon Bon in his arms.

"Daddy! Daddy! Wake up! Let's go play!" He felt something pressing his left cheek and tapping at the same time. He groaned before he almost hit Mini-Lynn with his hand like if he was trying to swat a fly. He faced the opposite direction from her. She tapped the back of his head.

"Daddy…wake up…" Mini-Lynn whined as he pulled his back hair. His hair was greasy so she let go and rolled back. She stood up and pouted. She walked around his head and tapped his forehead.

"Get up daddy! Please?" He opened his left eye and met a girl with the same puppy eyes from last night. Sighing, he sat up with a sleepy expression and wiped his drool.

"Alright, you got me. I'm up now." He yawned.

She jumped off the pillow and ran to his side and hugged him, "Yay! Now we can go play! I wanna play hide-and-seek again! Ooh, and I want a horseback ride!" She looked up at him smiling.

He chuckled, "Sorry, but the mornings are not for playing so early. First, we go eat breakfast, and later on, we can play."

"Aw, I wish later was right now…" He petted her head with his finger and she giggled.

"Just wait okay? Let's go see what the kitchen has to offer." He put down his hand and she climbed on. "Okay!"

When he reached the kitchen, he noticed he was the only one awake. 'Huh, what time is it?' He looked the clock and saw it was…7:26 AM.

'Are you serious?'

He groaned before he went into the kitchen before he set Mini-Lynn down on the counter and looked through the fridge.

"Okay, we got…Eggs, cabbage, some milk, sandwiches…ah! There it is!" He took out a box of Zombie Bran. "Man, It's been awhile since last I ate you. I hope staying cold didn't make you taste bad." He grabbed a carton of milk and closed the door, "Hey ML, you wanna try som-" She was gone again.

'…are you also serious?'

He put down his breakfast and started looking through the kitchen. He checked the cabinets and when he heard giggling coming from the dishes in the dish holder next to the sink, he decided to play along,

 **GASP** "Oh no, where did she go? I thought I saw her here somewhere. Hmm, maybe she's…in…" He opened the door under the sink. "Here! No? Wow, she's a good hider." Her giggling got louder.

"I think that she will be…in the dishes?" He purposely made loud steps,

"I think I hear something coming from the plates and bowls. Especially the plates…" She tried not to laugh by covering her face. Then her cover was blown as the plate she was behind was lifted,

"Found you!"

Like before, she was running across the counter as fast as she can. He grabbed her and hold her in place and tickled her with his right finger.

"HAHAHAHA DADDY HAHAHA PLEASE STOP HAHAHAHAHAHAHA TOO MUCH TOO MUCH HAHAHAHA!"

"NOW YOU FACE THE WRATH OF THE MORNING MONSTER!" They both laughed happily,

"Enjoying yourself bro?" He stopped completely and looked back and saw Luna leaning on the door frame with a smile on her.

He looked back down at Mini-Lynn in his left hand and saw she was still laughing a little and put her down on the counter as he leaned on the counter and struck a pose.

"Um, whatever do you mean dear sister?"

"I mean it looked like you were having fun with someone you just met yesterday and that's kinda weird."

"I was? I don't remember that at all…"

"Everyone in the family knows you're a bad liar Linc. Just tell me the truth."

"…" He looked at her as she looked back with a innocent smile.

"…I…like her already."

"See? Wasn't that hard was it?" She walked to the coffee maker and boiled some water already in it.

He looked at her, "Do…you like her?"

"I don't know her that well. But I do recognize those sporty clothes, so that counts. Like I said, liking somebody you just met in either one or two days is just weird."

"Oh, okay…" He looked back at Mini-Lynn, "Uh ML! You wanna try that cereal that everybody loves so much? Even I love it! I heard they even have marshmellows in it."

Her face lit up and she jumped up and down, "I wanna try! I wanna try!" He chuckled as he put her on his left shoulder as she hold tight. He proceeded to bring the materials to the grown ups table.

After a peaceful morning with Lincoln, Luna, and Mini-Lynn, the two decided to go for a walk,

"You sure you wanna bring her out there? She might get hurt."

"Don't worry, she maybe small, but she's a survivor. Right ML?"

"You got it daddy!" She showed him a confident smile on his shoulder.

"Alright then. If Lynn asks for you guys, I'll tell her. Laters!" They exited the front door and he began walking down the road.

They walked as far as they go when they are in front of the park and Mini-Lynn saw a ice-cream stand. She drooled as she tapped the side of Lincoln's head and point towards it. He shook his head.

"You already had too much sweets this morning ML, you might get sick from your stomach."

"I'm a survivor daddy! Like you said so I can take it! Now onward, let us claim the ice-cream kingdom and eat it's yummy people!" She tried to make a deep voice but ended up still a high voice.

He chuckled as he went to the ice cream bar and purchased a vanilla ice cream cone. They sat on a nearby bench and they took turns licking it. Lincoln with big ones. Mini-Lynn with very small ones.

"Cold! Cold! Cold! That's hurting my tongue!" She wiped her tongue with her hands and he couldn't help but chuckle some more,

"Enjoying your time ML?"

"Yep! As long as I'm with daddy, I'll be happy! Don't tell mommy that…"

"Heh, don't worry. I won't."

"Hey Lincoln." He got scared and when he turned, his girlfriend Ronnie Anne was standing next to him with her hands in her jacket pocket and putting up a smile.

"Uh h-hey Ronnie Anne. I-I didn't expect you to come here to the park."

"What? I send you a text last night saying to hang out tomorrow in the park at 8:30. You didn't get it?"

He took out his phone and saw the message in his lock screen. 'Oh…crap…'

"Y-yeah I did! My phone is a little screwy so it came late!"

"Um, yeah, anyway Linc, who are you talking to?"

"Huh?"

"You sounded like you were talking to someone. Well, I don't see anybody else here yet."

"Hehehehe, uh well…"

"HEY! ARE YOU TRYING TO STEAL DADDY FROM MOMMY?" He heard screaming from under his head and there stood Mini-Lynn with a mad look.

"Hey, how did you get off my shoulder witho-"

"DADDY IS MOMMY'S AND MOMMY'S ALONE! NOW GO AWAY YOU WEIRD LOOKING GIRL!" She sticked her tongue out at Ronnie Anne and went to hug Lincoln on his side.

Ronnie Anne switched back and forth with him and her,

"…Lincoln, who the hell is that?"

"Oh shit…"

 **AN: I was going to make this longer but I'm tired now so this will have to do. Anyways, see you later.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Peaceful Day

 **(Just like my other story, I will try and make this one have longer summaries and better dialogue. Then again, I don't know if I can keep that promise. And no, I don't know what that cartoon is until I searched it up. This was just in my head when I made it. Anyway, let's get to it.)**

 **Disclaimer: Halos Wars 2…I want you…**

All of the Loud family members are starting to get up and make their way towards the kitchen except for Lynn who knew that Mini-Lynn was sleeping with Lincoln. As the person who the clone originated from, it is kinda like her job to keep a eye out for her. And the fact that she has somebody in the family who has the same interest has her really makes her happy. Even if that somebody is the size of a hamster. But she wasn't so sure about having a clone that thinks she and her brother are the parents, so she was still was uncomfortable with the idea. But she just moved that thought for now.

She opened the door to Lincoln's room while still rubbing her right eye, "Hey you two, get up. It's time for breakf-" They weren't in bed.

Curious, she thought that they woke up early than the rest and headed downstairs to see if they were in the living room. They're not there. She then went in the dining room and only found her older siblings, minus Luna, preparing their plates along with the mom while the dad is cooking. Then into the kitchen. Only to find that the younger sisters are already arguing and Lynn Sr. making bacons along with eggs.

Then she decided to check upstairs again to see if they were in one of the rooms. She knows that Lincoln is not allowed in any of them, but he goes in them anyway. She checked in her and Lucy's room, Lisa and Lily's, Lola and Lana's, and Lori and Leni's but found only emptiness. Then when she checked Luna and Luan's, she found said girl sitting on her bed with a guitar in hand. She went in,

"Why aren't you coming down to eat?"

"I woke up early and ate cereal. Why aren't you?"

"I was just looking where Lincoln and ML are at."

"Oh, they just went for a walk."

"To where?"

"He didn't say. What? He isn't back yet?"

"Why do you think I asked?"

"Touche. But yeah, they just went out somewhere."

"You know when they'll be back?"

"If I did, I would've told you already."

"…touche. Well, I'll just go eat breakfast then." She was about to walk out,

"Oh and by the way, I understand that you like to hang around with Lincoln, cause of him being your sparring partner and parkour buddy, but do you wanna hang out with that smaller version of you? If you do, why?"

Lynn turned around and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I just wanna find out that if ML is really me. Mentally I mean where she loves sports." Then she turned around again and walked out. Luna was just sitting there playing with her guitar.

'Hmm, now I'm not so sure if Lynn likes her like Lincoln…wasn't it supposed to be the opposite where Lynn likes her and Lincoln doesn't? This is rather interesting…'

Downstairs…

The grown-ups table were having Lynn Sr. and Rita discussing with their oldest daughters about what they will do for the week while the kiddies table were having the youngest children still having a brawl with their food except for Lincoln trying to make peace.

Lynn was just in deep thought while staring down at her food, 'Let's see, if I were a boy who does nothing but reads comic books in his underwear all day while with a clone of the most elite star athlete in Royal Woods, where would I be?'

'The arcade? No, too many kids who run around too much…the playground? No, that's kind of the same…the backyard? Come on you! Your not even trying!' She sighed loudly as the parents and her older sisters took notice,

"You alright honey? You seemed down about something." The mom asked with obvious concern.

Lynn looked at them with a calm face, "Uh yeah, just thinking up a way for our team to win this year in baseball but it's hard when you just have little members. So yeah, it's nothing." She had to lie because they forbid Lisa from doing anymore experiments with her siblings, but she would be kinda depressed if they took her stuff away, so they had to cover each other's backs.

"Oh, then I hope you and your team do good this year. Now then, does anybody else have anything to add?" The dad asked while he bought the lie and that made Lynn glad as she went back into thinking while ignoring Leni's big speech about her new dresses that she brought yesterday.

At the park…

"…and that's the story right there." Lincoln explaining to Ronnie Anne while sitting next to him and Mini-Lynn still having an angry expression while standing on his lap.

"…you know, if I was the one who was getting experimented on, I would get pissed off, but if nothing happens to me, I guess I'll just let it go."

"Funny, because that's what they both said."

Then Ronnie Anne looked at Mini-Lynn with a curious look, 'So this little girl is a copy of one of his sisters and thinks that Lincoln is the dad…does it even have the memories of the girl who she was created from?' She decided to drop it,

"So Lincoln, your gonna introduce me to her or not?"

"Oh yeah! Hey ML, don't you wanna say hi?" Mini-Lynn just replied by turning around and crossing her arms. Lincoln petted her head lightly with his finger.

"Oh come on ML, don't be like that, she's a friend of mine." Still not saying anything.

"Okay, if you don't feel like saying anything, how about just giving a wave? Can you do that?" He asked sounding like a calm mature person. Mini-Lynn did what he asked and turned back around.

"Well ML, my name's Ronnie Anne, it's nice to meet you. If it's alright with you, can I hang around with Lincoln for the day?" Mini-Lynn turned around slightly,

"As long you don't steal daddy away from mommy, then you are okay." Lincoln chuckled nervously while scratching his head. They both starting talking about some stuff that doesn't involve their families, all the while Mini-Lynn keeping a close eye on them. Then as the morning went by, it was starting to get hot.

"Well, didn't even know it was getting a bit steamy out here." Lincoln exclaimed while looking at his phone, "9:13 Am, wow, it's hot at this time?"

"Obviously you dimwit, let's go somewhere where there is shade." She said as they both got up and started walking towards a nearby tree and sat underneath it.

"I was about to feel what a pig getting roasted is like…what about you ML?"

"It was very hot daddy! You need to be more faster when going inside a cold place." She said while still maintaining her stern expression towards them.

"Heh, sorry, I'll be more quicker next time."

"Don't get too happy you two, fall is starting to come around this time of the year and the leaves might not be here later on."

He looked at her, "So where do you wanna go?"

"Hmm, well the arcade is closed for the day and Bobby is taking your sister to a romantic spot that's somewhere in the town. Ugh. So I was guessing maybe we can hang out at your house."

"My house? But didn't you think it was weird coming there? And…my sisters made me kissed you before?"

"I got over it. In fact, I didn't had the chance to thanked them for what they did. So let's go." She got up and he followed,

"Okay then…" Then they walked out of the park gate and out into the sidewalk.

At home…

Everyone went back into their usual shenanigans while the house was still standing is a miracle after all these years. Lynn was in the backyard playing with her soccer ball while still thinking where they might be.

"Maybe they did go to the arcade? I have no idea if they did…" Then she sighed loudly again but no one was around to hear her so it was good,

'Why am I getting so worked up over this? Luna said that they just went for a walk and that's it. So why can't I just forget about it and just wait for them to come back?' Thoughts ran in her head,

'Do I actually care for ML? Well, I think I might be, she's a clone of me and she might have some love for sports like me, so I guess it might be normal for me to like her. And she's hanging with Lincoln, the one who can survive my assaults and can still walk, so she might be fine. That's it Lynn Loud, you just gotta relax and just wait for them.' She continued playing for a few minutes and went inside to drink water. Then she heard the door opened and saw it was Lincoln,

"Hey you two, had a good time?"

"Yeah, it was relaxing."

Mini-Lynn waved from his left shoulder, "Hi mommy!"

Lynn smiled and saw someone closing the door behind him. Ronnie Anne stood next to Lincoln and saw Lynn,

"Oh hey, are you the one this little girl is cloned from? I can tell by the hair and the clothes."

"Huh? Oh, yeah, the name's Lynn. Nice to you meet you." She extended her hand for a hand shake.

She gladly returned it, "Ronnie, same to you."

They dropped their hands to their sides, "So what brings you into our household?"

"We were in the park at first but it was starting to get hot so I suggested we come here."

"You didn't want to go to the arcade?"

"It's closed for the week."

"Oh. Then you don't mind the noise around here?"

Then an explosion was heard, "I'M OKAY! THE MACHINE IS STILL EXPERIENCING A FEW BUGS BUT I'LL FIND THE SOURCE!"

"…got used to it before."

"Well, anybody who's a friend of Lincoln is a friend of mine. So what do you plan on doing here?"

"We were planning to go to my room, but this little gal right here was like trying to keep a eye out for us, so we can't be doing anything funny."

"It's not like we were going to anyway."

"Yeah, so we just decided to watch some T.V."

Then they walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Well alright then, I'll leave you three alone." She turned around about to go into the kitchen when Mini-Lynn jumped on the arm rest,

"Aren't you gonna watch with us mommy?" Then Lynn turned around a little surprised at that,

"Um no, I was just going to go outside and do something."

"Please mommy? It won't be family time without you." She saw her puppy eyes forming,

'So she has my trick huh? And I'm falling for it…so this is what Lincoln felt.'

Sighing, she gave up, "Alright, I guess I can watch for a few minutes."

"Yay! Family time! Family time!" She jumped off the arm rest and ran over Ronnie Anne's legs and over Lincoln's, and sat down on his right. Lynn decided to sit next to her on the far right on the couch. Lincoln turned on the T.V. and all four all of them watched in peace.

'Hmm, this girl sure is lively isn't she? I can't believe someone like her actually made me like her. Well, that's what happens when you are still a child and you still love small and cute things. But, does Lynn like her now? I can't really tell…' Lincoln thought while eyeing Lynn.

'ML is like me, but like a child. So why can't I dislike her? Because she's me? Because she asked me to watch with her? I don't really know…but, actually, being here with these guys kinda feels relaxing, especially with ML and Lincoln, especially with Lincoln…' Then her eyes widen a little, 'Wait, what was that just now? _"especially with Lincoln"?_ ' Then she calmed down, 'Hmm, maybe I'm just thinking how he's always been my best buddy since we were kids. Yeah, those times were the best. They still are, but not as fun anymore…' Lynn thought while watching the T.V.

'The Loud family can be pretty weird at times, but this girl right here looks pretty normal to me. I might have misunderstood them at first, so now I have to apologize to them. Starting tomorrow, I'll think of a way to make it up to them, but for now, I'm just gonna relax with this dimwit of a boyfriend…' Ronnie Anne thought while putting her head on Lincoln's shoulder.

"HEY! I SAID NO FUNNY BUSSINESS WITH DADDY!" Mini-Lynn took noticed and went over to her and tries to push her off of him.

 **AN: Did you think the day was going to be bad because I put "Nightmare Day" in the last part? Well it didn't, but future pages will be bad. Also, I don't know if they did meet because of no cable, but I'm just spit balling stuff here. Anyway, I'll see you in the next one. Again, mistakes you see, ignore and if you see missing words, just come up with them in your head.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Different Bonds

 **(I really don't have anything else to say except "Here's chapter 5 for you!". Anyway, let's get started.)**

 **Disclaimer: Even Marvel is Disney's bitch huh?**

The four of them got a little tired from just watching T.V and decided to play outside in the backyard. As Lynn and Ronnie Anne were playing catch with a tennis ball and Lincoln was sitting under the tree and with Mini-Lynn on his lap, both of them got a little competitive and just made harder throws than the last,

"Is that all you got Loud? I've seen my grandma throw harder than that!" She said while throwing and Lynn got it normally,

"You play catch with your grandma? No wonder why you throw like a baby!" She said as she threw back and Ronnie Anne catched it normally too.

'Heh, those two have something in common huh?'

"Wow! Is mommy usually that strong?" Mini-Lynn exclaimed while having a look on her face that looks to be inspired.

"Haha, yeah, she's always been that strong."

"And even the weird girl is that strong?"

"Hehe, yeah, believe it or not, she is just as strong as her."

"Wow, even If I don't like her, she is great! Like mommy!"

"Heh, just remember ML…" He smiled at both of them, "They are both great in their own way."

"Hey Linc! You wanna join? We got room for one more!" Lynn said while tossing the tennis ball up and down.

"Yeah, you need some exercise, and that's what we're here for."

Lincoln put Mini-Lynn on his head as she hold on to his hair to not fall off. "Yeah, let's do it."

Lynn tossed the ball at him lightly and he caught and threw it at Ronnie Anne. As time and time pass by, the throws got a little more harder and faster. Lincoln did his best to stand still to make sure Mini-Lynn doesn't fall off his head.

He was shaking his hand, "Whew, hey Lynn, you mind throwing more softer? I don't think I can catch the next if you do."

"Come on bro, how else can you develop hand strength? This is the perfect way to make you tougher."

"Uh okay…how about you Ronnie Anne? Am I being too hard?"

"What? Are you serious Linc? Your throws are even worst than your sister's. And that's saying something. Hahaha!"

"Hahahaha! Good one!"

He felt a small blush coming to his face, "S-shut up and let's just play!"

'Why does daddy's head feel like a hot tub?'

1 hour later…

The three headed inside and were sweating a little. Not that they were tired, the sun was just getting more hotter. Lynn was fanning herself while the two were getting water from the fridge. Lincoln set Mini-Lynn on the counter.

"Had fun ML?"

"Yep! Riding on daddy's head and swinging was lots of fun! Let's do it again!"

He petted her head, "Later on, right now, we need a break." Then he picked up and a cup and went to the fridge. Lynn, was looking at her, with close observation,

'If I want to see if she likes what I likes, then I need to talk to her.' Then she went up next to her and Mini-Lynn noticed,

"Hi mommy!"

"Hey there ML, uh, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Nope!"

"Well okay then! First one, do you, ML, like sports?"

Mini-Lynn just stared at Lynn with a blank face that has a smile. Then she jumped up and down,

"I love sports! Sports! Sports! Sports!" Then Lynn sighed of relief,

"Phew…well then ML, what kind of sports do you like?" Mini-Lynn then put her hand on her chin,

"Hmm, I think I like baseball the best. Why?"

'Oh. My. God. YES! YES!'

"Oh, um, really? Heh, that's great." Then she whispered next to her tiny body, "Hey, maybe next time we play, we can shoot some baseballs in the backyard." Mini-Lynn gasped and nodded,

"However, there's a catch." She pointed at Lincoln and Ronnie Anne who were in the grown-ups table.

"Don't tell them. Or else, our game won't happen. Understand?"

Mini-Lynn nodded her head without hesitation.

Then Lynn did the same with the petting, "Good. Now's lets go join them." She put her hand down and she climbed on and went into the dining room.

After a quick snack break, they went back into the living room, sat on the couch, and watch some T.V again. They didn't sweat that much, so there won't be any odor or stain on the cusion.

Ronnie Anne yawned, "Hey, what time is it?"

Lincoln looked at the clock on the wall, "It's only 11:57 Am, why?"

"Nothing, just getting a little tired that's all." Then Lynn yawned too,

"Yeah, I'm kinda beat too. But the comfort on this couch is preventing me from getting up and going to my room…"

"And the day is still young. I still wanna spend some time hanging out with Lincoln…"

"What did I say earlier about trying to make a move on daddy?" Mini-Lynn asked while looking from Lincoln's lap.

"Heh, sorry. Wasn't thinking…" She leaned her head against Lincoln's left shoulder, "But can I rest myself on him? I won't do anything."

"…okay then. But I'm watching you…"

Then Lynn did the same on Lincoln's right shoulder, "I hope you don't mind Linc. You just make a great pillow right now."

He chuckled, "Sure, go ahead. If anything happens, I'll let you two know."

They both nodded before drifting off to sleep. Mini-Lynn just looked at Lincoln and he smiled and mouthed her to change the channel. She pressed her tiny finger on the remote which was on his other lap. For the rest of the time, they both watched a series about a young boy, about the same age as Lincoln, becoming a…superhero? As he watched, he kept switching from both of them,

'Never knew Ronnie Anne can be cute when she sleeps…makes me glad she wasn't awake to see me looking at her…otherwise, I'm asking for a black eye like before…" And then he turned to Lynn,

'And even though this sports lover right here is my older sister, she's also adorable when she's sleeping…but after saying that now, it…sounds weird…you know what? I'll stop thinking.' He went back to the T.V.

A few minutes passed, and his eyes were struggling to keep awake. After failing to resist the call of slumber, it took him over and he entered the dream world.

3 hours later…

Lincoln woke up, eyes buggy and having trouble staying awake, saw that Ronnie Anne was still taking a nap on his shoulder.

'She's still knocked out huh? Not that I'm complaining, it's just that how can somebody sleep this long? Ah, nevermind.' Then he turned to his left, and Lynn wasn't there.

'Huh?' Then he looked down and Mini-Lynn was nowhere to be seen.

'What? Where did…' Then he slowly got up and gently placed Ronnie Anne's head down on a pillow before searching for the two Lynns. After looking upstairs in the rooms, the parent's room, and his room, they weren't there. As he was confused and saw Lisa walking up the stairs with a tool box, "Uh hey Lisa, have you seen Lynn and ML? I can't find them anywhere…"

"Really? I thought you would just ask because you were too lazy to check that poor excuse of a brain to try and use me to waste your time isn't it?"

"Ugh, look, I don't have time for your sarcasm. Just tell me where they are and I'll leave you alone and you can work on your machine. Alright?"

"…they are in the back."

"Doing what?" He asked while she opened her door and stepped inside,

"Playing sports." Then she closed the door.

"…"

"…"

"…WHAT?!"

Then he ran as fast he could, but speed walked in the living room to not wake someone up, and kicked the backdoor. He saw Lynn smacking a baseball in her glove and Mini-Lynn holding a miniature version of a baseball bat and a few ball craters surrounding her. He gasped before stomping his way in front of her,

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Whoa! First of all, take a chill pill Linc, and second, what? Me and ML are just bonding." Then he grabbed her glove from her hand and threw away. She looked surprised,

"Hey, what was that?"

"Are you trying to kill her or something? How long were you out here?"

Then she pulled a shrugged, "About 1 and a half hour I guess."

"If I didn't come here earlier, you would've killed her."

"Look, this is none of your business okay? I'm just trying to see if she acts like me. And so far, IT DOESN'T CONCERN YOU!"

"It kinda does, considering you're the person who ML is cloned from, meaning you ARE her responsibility, and that she is small and fragile!"

They both went in each other's necks from arguing. She looked at them in a normal expression. Then she dropped the small bat and ran the opposite direction.

'YAY! NOW WE CAN PLAY HIDE AND SEEK! Then she disappeared,

Before the siblings knew it, they stopped their fighting and saw that Mini-Lynn was gone.

"...um…did…did you see where she went?"

"…no…no I did not…"

"…"

"…"

"…fuck." They both said in unison.

 **AN: Holy fuck, I am tired. So this thing will have to do. Anyway, I'll see you guys later.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Good Times

 **(God damn, I am not keeping my promise am I? Well, no more distractions, let's just get to it.)**

 **Disclaimer: It's Hiiiigh Noon…**

A week has pass by since Mini-Lynn was born and now she was used to the life style of the Loud house. In fact, she got SO used to it, that she knows her way to get a certain someone to take her around the house when she wakes up in the morning. She first made a catapult out of some pencils and a rubber band and will proceed onto Lincoln's bed on his mid-section. Then she would wake him up just to get him to eat breakfast and then play right after. He thought that she would at lease gain some memories from Lynn, but no, she is her own person despite looking like her. Guess ML really is a failed clone. But at lease she wasn't like an evil clone which reminded him of a show he watched which had evil clones try and kill their originals. Weirdly, the show had a family like them. While he is always happy to help her though, he still doesn't feel agreeable to the "daddy" role, but he does his best to actually show it, just to make her in a sunny mood. He was also glad he didn't have to be like a REAL daddy otherwise…he would…to Lynn…that idea would just sink in his head and make him a little disturbed. So he was just glad he didn't have to go that far. Right now, Mini-Lynn is doing what she normally does and proceeded to shoot herself onto his bed and went next to his face and pat his left cheek,

"Get up daddy! Get up! Get up!" Seeing him not move, but just breath, she climbed on his head and jumped up and down until his head was bouncing,

"Wake. Up. Wake. Up. Wake. Up. WAKE. UP!" That last jump hurt his head a little and so he grabbed her and sat up. He set her down on his left side and she proceeded to run on his lap and look up.

"Morning daddy!"

He yawned and stretched, "Morning…"

"Let's get breakfast right now so we can play hide-and-seek and have fun!"

"Heh, no offense ML, but the last few times we played hide-and-seek was almost like having a panic attack. So let's try a different game for today. Sound good?"

She pouted, "Aw, no hide-and-seek?"

He petted her, "Don't worry. If you promise me and Lynn to let us know when to play hide-and-seek and find an easier spot to hide in, we'll play it tomorrow and the day after that and so on. Deal?"

She smiled, "Deal!"

He picked her up again and placed her on his right shoulder as they went downstairs to once again, find nobody awake. 'Now what time is it?' He looked at the clock,

6:47 AM,

'…you know what? I don't even care anymore. I keep getting woken up like this and I'm already used to it. So it's no big…deal…hehe…' He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge,

"Daddy! Daddy! Can we have another bowl of Zombie Bran?"

"Again? This is the gonna be the fourth one this week. Sugar is not good for you. Let's get something else for a change okay?"

She crossed her arms and puffed, "Fine! But tomorrow is when I'm gonna eat it…" She whispered that last part so he heard and chuckled and took out some out some eggs. He was still a veteran when it comes to those. He set Mini-Lynn down on the counter and grabbed a frying pan and turned on the stove. He cracked the eggs and put them in. As they started sizzling and popping, Mini-Lynn got curious and step closer. As soon as she did, an oil drop splashed on her head,

"OW! HOT! HOT! HOT!" She ran away from the stove and rubbed her head. Being a clone of Lynn, she was tough and didn't cry even though the drop was big. So he didn't have to worry about her getting hurt by small things. The eggs were now done and he took a plate from the sink and put them on top.

He put his hand down next to her, "Come on ML, let's eat."

She backed away from his hand, "No! No! Those things hurt me! Get them away from me! I don't want to eat breakfast that hurt me!"

He just put his hand closer, "Trust me, they aren't going to hurt you. Their just food waiting to be eaten. Unless, you don't want to eat, and…" **GASP** "We cannot play!"

Mini-Lynn just looked shock.

"Oh well, if you feel like not eating, then I guess there won't be any game today. I'm going to throw these in the trash and go back to sleep…" He walked towards the trash slowly on purpose,

"Oh no, I'm almost to the trash…"

"STOP! I'LL EAT THEM! I'LL EAT THEM!" He turned around and saw a familiar sad face,

"I don't want to sleep…I want to play…with daddy…" He chuckled and petted her head,

"I know ML, I was just messing with you." He chuckled more loudly and she pulled a mad face,

"YOUR MEAN DADDY! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

In the dining room…

They both ate in peace with Lincoln just finishing his third egg and Mini-Lynn eating the white part of her egg, piece by piece. He looked down at her,

'I am SO glad she likes these kinds of eggs. Otherwise, I have to eat raw eggs again with Lynn and ML joining the fun…'

"Hey Linc. Morning…" He turned to his side and saw Luan yawning and stretching.

"Hey. Morning."

"What are you eating?"

"Eggs…and I quickly regret making these…"

"Why Linc, it's not like it's not gonna be a _egg_ -citing morning without _egg_ -cellent is there! Hahahahaha! Get it?"

'For the love of…' "Uh, yeah, hehe, I get it…"

"While I love to _crack_ some more puns, I should-" She spotted Mini-Lynn and she spotted her back,

"Hi!"

"…isn't that the girl from Lisa's cloning machine?" He forgot he didn't introduce her to the others. Mini-Lynn, most of the time, she hangs out with Lincoln and Lynn and sometimes, Ronnie Anne when they are doing something. The others wouldn't have time for her and don't noticed when she is with them and no, not because she is small, but because they have their own interests to take care of. In which he finds understandable,

"Yeah she is. Hey ML, introduce yourself."

She stood up and faced Luan, "Hi, my name is Mini-Lynn and I love to play with mommy and daddy. Oh, and I also like to play baseball!"

Luan looked confused, both at her and her love with a dangerous sport, "You…love baseball? But aren't you a little small for that? And why do you li- Ohhhhhh…" She remembered who she was talking to.

"Heh, yeah. She's her."

"I feel kinda oblivious now. But wait, does she wear the same clothes everyday?"

"Nah, I asked Leni to make a bunch that matches Lynn's and she did a pretty good job at it. Right ML?"

"Yep! Fits like a glove!"

She whispered next to his ear, "Is she always hyper in the morning?"

"Yeah."

"Do I need to shut her up for you?"

"What? No! Luan, why would you even think that?"

"Oh, well because I saw you sitting quietly with her so I assumed you didn't like to talk to her. That, or you thought she was a mouse and you were frozen solid until someone recuses you."

"…you are jumping to assumptions pretty quickly, you know that right? Look, if you think all of what you just said is true, then confirm if she's a mouse because the last time I checked, mouses don't wear clothes."

Luan was hesitant at first but stepped forward, "Uh, hey there…."

Mini-Lynn was done eating her egg and burped a little while rubbing her stomach. She looked up at her, "Hi again!"

"Mini-Lynn…wasn't it?"

"Yep! But mommy and daddy call me ML for short and if you're a friend of them, then you can too!"

"Um okay, ML…" She then looked at Lincoln and he gave a thumbs up.

"Nice job, now you're officially a friend of hers."

"…thanks?"

"Hey, since you're here, want me to make more eggs for you?"

"Sure, that would be eg-"

"Please, not another egg pun…at lease save it until the whole group wakes up…"

"Oh alright then, and hey, since it's almost Saturday, let's make today a Happy Fry-"

"Don't!"

The day at school was once again normal for Lincoln as he and Clyde were discussing the release of a new Ace Savvy comic next mouth. They didn't pay that much attention in class as their teacher was giving them a review paper for next week's exam. And finally, the day ended as they got out out of school and met Ronnie Anne waiting for Lincoln to hang out again at his house. They have times where they would be alone together, and she and Lynn were getting along just fine as with the rest of his family, but she and Lynn had one reason to being friends: Beating each other. They had a few times being competitive with each other at some sports. While she and her would duke it out, he and Mini-Lynn would watch and laugh and sometimes join them. To make it short, they are good friends together.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne walked through the front door and was greeted by Lynn with Mini-Lynn on her shoulder,

"What's up Santiago?" She raised her fist and Ronnie Anne pounded it,

"Hey there Loud."

"Ready for another match in soccer?"

"Yeah, let's do it."

Lynn held out her hand to Mini-Lynn and she stepped on it and held her in front of Lincoln as he took her once again and placed her on his shoulder. The four headed to the back and Lynn grabbed her ball,

"Ready to lose kid?"

"Kid? Your only two years older than me. Unless of course YOUR just scared to lose grandma."

"Grandma?! Oh, it's ON now!"

As they started to play and Lincoln watching, he felt Mini-Lynn poking his side,

"Daddy, what kind of game are we gonna play today?"

"Huh?"

"You said that we are not gonna hide-and-seek and that we should play a different game."

"Uhhh, oh right! Um…" He actually forgot he said that. As he looked at her, she just had this look that tells him that she is expecting something VERY fun.

"Well, you see…this…game that…we're gonna play is…uh…" Then he spotted Charles sleeping on the step of the back door.

"is ride the doggy!"

"Ride the doggy?"

"Y-yeah! The game is very simple so don't worry about rules and that. There is only one rule…" Then he picked her up and placed her on Charles's back and then he noticed.

"See? You're the perfect size. Now, ready to ride the doggy?"

She understood and nodded. "Yep!"

"Good!" Then he bended to the dog's ear, "Hey boy, I'll give you your favorite type of food if you'll give her a ride." The black and white dog was smart and understood what he says and is now running around the yard while Mini-Lynn was holding on and laughing. Lincoln chuckled, seeing the sight,

"Hey Linc, wanna play with us?" Lynn asked while holding her ball.

"Yeah dimwit, let's beat this old lady together."

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU GETTING OLD?!" He just chuckled again and jog to them and the three of them were now relaxing while Lincoln kept looking back to make sure Mini-Lynn didn't fall off. As he did it again, his head was in contact with the soccer ball and he fell face down on the ground.

"Whoops, sorry about that Linc."

He got up and rubbed the spot where he was hit, "Yeah…no problem…"

Ronnie Anne punched his arm a little, "Glad to see you aren't as weak as before. That could be useful in the future."

"Hey!"

"Just kidding dimwit, now come on, let's continue the game."

They continue playing and Mini-Lynn riding Charles for 2 hours and now she had to go home. Lincoln volunteered to walk her home while the two Lynns stayed home.

As they walked through the sidewalk, "Hey dimwit," He looked at her,

"Sorry if we didn't had enough time to spend together."

"Nah, it's alright. Watching you and Lynn trying to best each other is pretty amusing. Plus, we had the time to play together."

"Yeah, guess your right…"

They reached her house and before he and she went their separate ways, "Hey, how about I make it up to you?" He turned back to her,

"With what?"

Before he reacted, she threw herself at him and their lips connected. She put her arms around his shoulders and closed her eyes. He blushed madly and his arms reacted on their own and put them around her waist and closed his eyes also. The kiss lasted 2 minutes before they let go,

"With that~."

He was given no words as he tried to process his brain, he only had enough data to ask a question,

"…did…did you practice?"

"Noticed? Yeah, I did and it was better than the first time right?"

"Y-yeah, it was…" While he still frozen, she walked up to her door and looked back at him,

"If it's not too much to ask, but can you let ML be with Lynn while we hang out? You said you didn't want her to be sad and that's my suggestion. Sounds okay?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, I'll try…" And with that, she went inside her house. He finally regain his senses and walked all the way to his home smiling.

As he reached home and went inside, he was again greeted by Lynn on the couch, "Hey Linc."

"Oh, hey…where's ML?"

She saw something on his face and decided to stand up and face him, "Sleeping in your room already. Also, you look like you just bought another copy of one of your comics and that its brand new. Something happen?"

"Oh its nothing special. Me and Ronnie Anne just kissed again."

"What? Nice bro. I always wonder when it would happen again." She punched his arm as he rubbed it,

"Yeah…wait, why you would wonder?"

"Eh, just an older sister's duty I guess."

"…okay? Well, I'm gonna go to my room now to make sure ML is not doing anything dangerous again so laters." He walked past her and went up the stairs. All the while Lynn was smiling…until she felt something inside her,

She looked down at her body, 'Huh? What…what was that just now? Did…I just feel…?' Then she looked at the flight of stairs again,

'I don't know what I just felt, but…why is it bothering me for the past week?' Then after awhile, she walked up to her room and laid down on her bed and started to bounce her tennis ball on the wall,

'Thinking about it is gonna give me a headache, I'll just sleep on it I suppose…'

 **AN: It's long, but not long enough. That's a fail on my part again. Nevermind, this will have to do. Also, more chapters will probably be in the weekends now so…yeah. I'll see you in the next one if I wasn't busy. Oh yeah, mistakes, ignore. Missing words, fix them in your head.**


	7. Chapter 7: Sneak Peek

**(Nothing left to say except Disney criticism.)**

 **Disclaimer: Project Sonic 2017…does it have a plot yet?**

The day after…

Lynn just got out from her school and was had sweat on her shirt a lot and when she went inside her house, she only saw Lola and Lana on the couch watching something cartoony with a yellow sponge and a pink star fish. She knew what it was, but didn't pay any mind to it and just went next to the couch,

"Hey guys."

"Hey." Lana waved while keeping her eyes on the T.V.

"Shhhh, They're about to sing a song!" Lola said magnetized to the T.V.

"Where is everyone?"

"They're out. Lori is in her room keeping a eye on us."

"Why aren't you two out?"

"Mud's dry today."

"And the pageants are delayed until two tomorrow. Now be quiet! They're getting to the good part."

Lynn scratched her head, "Um, I know you two are busy watching and all that, but have you seen ML anywhere?"

Lana looked at her confused, "Who?"

"Huh? Oh. Ooooh. Well, remember that small person who Lisa made over a week ago that looks like me, but small that's the size of the mouse or in your case, a giant lizard? And that Lincoln was the first one who was introduce to her? That's her." Lana thought for a moment,

"Oh yeah! Hmm, maybe she's in Lincoln's room doing something I guess. I don't know what though."

"Okay, if it's not too much to ask Lana, but can you go check up on her until either I'm done changing or when Lincoln comes back? I'll even play in the mud with you. Alright?" 'Even though it will make me stink like a damn skunk…' That thought shivered down her spine but quickly dropped it.

Lana jumped down from the couch and walked past her, "Fine. But you better make sure!" Then she ascended up the stairs until she was out of sight unto the far right of the hallway.

Lynn just wiped a pretend sweat from her forehead, 'Phew, glad that didn't take too long. Now to change out of these dirty clothes.' Then she went up the stairs and into her room.

* * *

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne walked in through the front door and only saw Lola and nobody else. He went next to the couch and Lola spotted him. Before he could said anything though,

"Everybody's out except Lori is watching me and Lana and she is in your room watching that clone. Lynn just got home and went into her room. Now leave me alone!" He quickly took the message and went next to Ronnie Anne,

"If you want, you can go to my room or wait here and I'll go see if Lynn wants to hang out for the day."

"I'll wait here, but don't take too long. Otherwise, I'll just go home and not say goodbye. And we won't have any time to ourselves later on."

"Heh, don't worry, it won't be long." He quickly pecked her on the cheek and he ran up the stairs and quickly opened Lynn's door while pointing behind him,

"Hey sis, your play mate's here so if you wan-"

As he looked forward, a half-naked brunette was just done taking off her shirt showing her sports bra and even her shorts was off showing her boxers which didn't help showing some of her bare skin. As she saw him, she covered herself with her arms and hands. They both went wide eyed and blushed badly,

"What the fuck Lincoln?! Knock first!" She asked clearly furious,

"I-I'm sorry Lynn! I didn't know you were changing!" He was trying to cover his eyes and step out of her room, but what he is witnessing right in front of him was keeping him petrified and unable to react,

"Well next time, think! You…you…" She cocked her fist back,

"YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT!" **POW**

"OWWW!"

 **AN: It's short, but my work has been keeping me busy, so what are you going to do? Also, I know I said I wouldn't put any sexual content in this, but I couldn't find any other way for them to end up in a awkward situation that might result into something later. And then of course, I ended like this because why the hell not?**


	8. Chapter 8: Sibling Issue

**(Well, the good news is I now have watched all of the new episodes of season 2, bad news is there is no bad news. It was just hilarious and had nice jokes. Except "Brawl in the Family". That one just made me curious. Nonetheless, it was funny. Not to mention had good innuendos. Alright, now that I have caught up, let's get to it.)**

 **Disclaimer: Thunder blocks out the sun!**

"…ow…ow…Ow!" Lincoln kept touching his right black eye to see if would get any better but it just got worse and just throb while he sat on the far left on the couch with Mini-Lynn on his lap looking at him with a worried look. Meanwhile, Lynn was sitting on the far right and resting her head on her arm and was facing away from him and with slight pinkness on her face. Ronnie Anne came back from the kitchen with a ice pack and sat next to him,

"Here Linc, this should help." She put it over his eye and he hissed in pained as he finally let the coldness take over.

"Thanks. I know it's not my first time getting a black eye, but I'm still not getting used to it."

"Really? And who was the one who first gave you a black eye?" She looked at him with an arched brow.

He chuckled, "I haven't forgotten. But you should know it was just an advice given by my sisters and I just went with it. Right Lynn?" She didn't pay him any mind and just continue staring away from him. He shrugged,

"Daddy, are you sure your alright? Your scream wasn't the only thing everyone heard, they even heard the pounding sound and that sounded like it has got to hurt." Mini-Lynn said with a more worried expression and Lincoln just petted her head.

"Nah, don't worry ML, it's just a small wound. I should be fine in just a few hours and then no more disgusting ooze throbbing eye. Alright?"

"…fine. But next time, don't barge into mommy like that. She might not forgive you." He quickly felt a slight shade of red coming to his face and rubbed his hand through his hair. Ronnie Anne scooted closer to him,

"Hey, you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, just trying…to forget about something. Something not good."

"Well don't let get to your head. Or, deeper inside your head." They both chuckled and Lynn looked at them in a little annoyed look,

"Can you two stop talking about that and just have a conversation about something else? It's getting on my nerves." The three looked back at her,

"Sorry Loud, I'm just trying to help the dimwit here clear his mind off." She pointed back to him,

"No she's right Ronnie Anne, it's better if we just talked about something else because if we keep talking the incident, it's gonna stay in my head like a book in a library."

"…yeah, alright. Better keep it locked away instead of keeping it as a way to make it even more awkward when you bring it up with her." Then they both chuckled a little again as Lynn just growled and stood up and walked up and went upstairs to her room and slam the door. They both looked upstairs and back to each other. Then Mini-Lynn poked his stomach and he looked down at her,

"Is mommy gonna be alright?" She had this sad look on her face and Lincoln just petted her again,

"She'll be alright, she's a tough girl when it comes to this stuff."

* * *

Lynn was sitting on the edge of her bed thinking why she walked out on them and why she was pissed off about the accident.

'I mean, it was just a small misunderstanding and Lincoln didn't know so it wasn't his fault. And I probably shouldn't have hit him because of it…' Then she laid down on her back,

'Then why the fuck am I still feeling bothered about it? Get over it you! It. Was. A. Accident!' She mentally slapped herself and still up and walked around her room making grunting sounds and lightly hitting herself,

"If your gonna practice karate, I suggest you do it with someone. Not with yourself. And do it somewhere else." Then she saw Lucy sitting on her bed reading a book looking like herself as always.

"Sorry Luce, I just have a small problem with something from earlier. I hope I didn't disturb your summoning another spirit or something…actually, since you're here, can you help me?" Lynn said as she sat down next to her,

"Sorry, but I am busy entranced in this book. It really brings out my life story."

"Well," She grabbed the book and threw it to her bed, "not anymore."

"Sigh. Fine, so what's troubling you? This better be really bad news otherwise, I'll just ignore you and leave." Lucy said as she looked at her with her usual expression.

Lynn rubbed the back of her head and looked down at her lap, "It…kinda IS bad news. Before you and everyone came home, I was in the room changing and right when I was about to get completely naked, Lincoln just came in without any sign of warning. I ended up punching him really hard that the black eye he has is worst than his past ones. The time after that was just awkward between us. Normally, this would just pass as another stupid sibling thing, but my mind is just going crazy! It keeps bringing me back to that dumb moment like it doesn't want me to forget which, believe me, I DO want to forget. What do you think this means?" She then saw that Lucy was gone,

'…so much for sisterly help. Maybe she did meant it when she would leave if it's not that big of a deal.' Then she went back to her bed and tossed the book back and laid down again,

'This better not get to my head like yesterday when he told me about the kiss…' Then she felt the same feeling from before. She sighed,

'My god…this is gonna give me a headache.'

* * *

"So your sure you want to talk to her?" Ronnie Anne said while holding his shoulder outside of their door. Lincoln pushed it down,

"Yeah, the thing's just gonna get more weirder between us if I don't do something. Hey ML, you wanna hang out with Ronnie Anne here while I fix things?" He said while he put his hand in front of his shoulder and she jumped down on it,

"Okay, but don't take too long. I still wanna play ride the doggy." He handed her to Ronnie Anne,

"If something happens, we'll be right here." He nodded his head and he looked at Lynn's door and calmed himself,

'Alright, now to fix this.'

 **AN: Short chapter again because my uncle's been keeping me busy and because I did this at my aunties house and so I had to speed blitz this and because I'm a slow typer.**


	9. Chapter 9: Problem Solved

**(After giving it much thought and is done reading other people's great stories now, I'm gonna make this at lease a lime. You know, the kind of story where it has some sexual themes but are not actually gonna happen? That kind. If you guys are not satisfied with that, then don't bother scrolling down to read. Now without anymore talking, here we go.)**

 **Disclaimer: I wonder if Halo 6 is gonna be a big fucking story with Red Team joining with Blue Team…**

A knock on Lynn and Lucy's door was heard and she shot up like she was startled,

"Uh Lynn? Is it alright if I come in?" Then she calmed down a bit before remembering the event that happened earlier.

"No. Just…go away." She laid back down and picked up and ball before throwing it at the wall and coming back to her.

"Come on sis, you know you can't stay mad at me for what happened. It was a accident."

"I said go away Lincoln." Then the door slowly opened revealing the little white haired boy with a small smile. She caught the ball and threw at him and he moved his head to avoid the contact,

"A punch is enough to make me hurt thank you very much." He said with some enthusiasm. She sighed before turning and facing the wall,

"What did I just say?" She said with coldness in her voice. He sat on the edge of her bed next to her feet. The air in that moment was getting thicker by the minute as they both were silent and uncomfortable. He just sucked it up and decided to break the ice,

"You know why I'm here don't you?"

"...yeah." He moved closer and is now behind her back,

"Listen, about what happened today, and I know it shouldn't be a major problem to talk about and we can just forget about it, but you seem really bothered by it and I'm just here to say that I'm sorry for…you know…kept looking even though you said to get out. And I promised that the next time I come into you or any of the other girl's rooms, I'll knock. If it makes you feel better, we can still hang out with Ronnie Anne and ML for the next hour. We were planning to play in the backyard again. So uh…are we cool?" She didn't move or say anything. He moved his body closer,

"Lynn? Lynn?.." Then she shot up while making a shout and pulled up and fist. Lincoln shouted like a girl before shielding himself with his arms,

"HA! Two for flinching!" Then she proceeded to punch his arms two times lightly. He still rubbed it. They both laughed before she sat next to him,

"Yeah, we're cool now. Just make sure you keep your promise or the next time, it won't be your eye that I'll hit."

"Heh, believe me, I wouldn't think about it any other way. Now come on, both of them are waiting outside." They both got up and when she he opened the door, nobody was there.

"Where'd they go?" Then he heard the T.V. downstairs,

'So much for "We'll be right here."." They walked to the bottom and saw the two on the couch. Ronnie Anne took notice,

"Hey Loud, feeling better now?"

"Like my old self again."

"Good. Didn't want to play against someone who is supposed to be the tough one in a family but instead, I'm challenging a sad grandma."

"I'M ONLY TWO YEARS OLDER THAN YOU!" Then they all shared a laugh while Mini-Lynn shushed them,

"They are about to do something!" Then Lincoln looked at the T.V,

"What are you guys watching that she is so amazed about?"

"It's about this boy who was beaten up by his family and that he had to go to hospital from some very serious injuries and now he is suffering from an extreme phobia. It's actually pretty good and now the family is getting scolded."

"What kind of phobia?" Lynn asked while her attention is on the T.V. too,

"Something about you getting scared of your relatives and you will do anything to try and stay away from them."

Lincoln hissed, "Well, I hope the poor guy's gonna be okay and that he doesn't suffer too much…although his relatives do look familiar…"

Then Lynn poked his shoulder, "Hey, I thought you said we were going to play in the back, not sit in here and watch T.V. all damn afternoon. Come on! Sunlight's burning and I want to show this little Latina to not diss the Lynn-sanity." Then Ronnie Anne stood up,

"What did you just call me?! Okay, now it's a game!" They both ran outside into the backyard leaving a trail of smoke of their body form. Lincoln just chuckled before putting his hand down in front of Mini-Lynn,

"Come on ML, let's go see if we can calm those two down." She nodded and she climbed on and Lincoln turned the T.V off and walked outside. All the while, Luna was listening in from the top of the staircase and was scratching her chin,

"Hmm, I still don't know if Lynn likes that little double of hers or not…either way, things are getting more interesting…"

"So you were listening too huh?" Luna scream before turning around and found her creepy little sister with her usual self,

"What did we tell you about scaring us like that?"

"I like doing it. But enough, you also heard Lynn and Lincoln from the room?"

"Well, yeah, I was just heading down from my room when I saw Lincoln's girl heading down and I even heard some talking coming from their room. Before I knew, I just listen with my ear on the door. Then I hid when I heard them coming out. But what about you? How did you hear?" Lucy pointed up and she looked up and saw an air vent above them,

"Oh yeah…" The she looked at her again, "So, what do you think about this?"

"I don't really care other than the fact that she did said that she can't stop thinking her little incident. She said it like it was a big crime and that it bothers her to no end. She says she has no idea though and wants to forget it, but cannot."

Luna scratched her chin again, "Hmm…well, I don't really have a theory right now, but I bet it's something that even she doesn't know about. In the meantime, what say you and me try and observe her once in a while and we'll see what the true problem is?"

"I'd say I have better things to do, but that would be a lie. Everything is a lie. But I don't see what will be the harm of doing it." They both shook hands and went back into their own rooms.

* * *

"So I'll see you three tomorrow again?" Ronnie Anne asked while opening the front door,

"Yeah, and next time your gonna bite the dust when I'll I make a fast ball." Lynn said with complete confidence in her voice. Ronnie Anne smirked,

"We'll see about that Loud, later guys." They waved her off and the door closed,

"Well, I'm gonna go to my room with ML now and read comics. See ya Lynn." He turned towards the stairs,

"Wait Linc." He turned around to face her,

"Would it be alright if me, you, and ML watch some T.V. first? I know you want to read your comics right, but I want to spend some time with the person who cleared up an awkward situation earlier." Mini-Lynn then gaped from Lincoln's shoulder,

"It can be family time again! Come on daddy! Let's watch!" He chuckled and shook his head lightly,

"Alright, I guess watching some T.V wouldn't hurt…unlike when you hit me in the eye."

"Hey, force of habit!" They laughed and sat down on the couch. He flipped through the channels for a bit before stopping on what seems to be a boy dying from sort of disease and spending the last few weeks with his family that resembles his which he found to be déjà vu,

"That must suck…spending your last few weeks of life with your loved ones...must be pretty hard for the guy…" He felt sorry for the boy again like he did with the other one from before. Lynn punched his shoulder,

"Hey come one bro, don't get all sentimental on me, this is supposed to be a fun time right?"

"Yeah daddy, if your sad, then family time will be sad time…" Mini-Lynn pouted at him and he petted her head,

"Alright alright, I'll stop begin Mr. SadMan. Let's continue." They went back to watching,

'Man, Lincoln is probably the best bro ever. He makes sure we don't get too out of control and he even spends some of his time to help us with our stuff. He solves other problems outside of the house on his own. Heh, couldn't have asked for a better brother…' Lynn took a simple peek at him and saw his soft smile with ML smiling like a child on his right shoulder. She felt something else inside of her as she looked away. 'Another one? No…this one feels kinda…different…dammit, is this thing ever going to leave my mind or what? At this rate, I'm going to get another headache…' Then she looked at the T.V again.

Luna and Lucy were once again atop of the stairs keeping a close eye on them,

"Hmm, Lynn inviting Lincoln to watch T.V with him…usually, they'll try and fight over it, but they seem pretty normal…" Luna said while looking more intrigued,

"Probably doesn't want to celebrate her team's victory alone or something."

"How would you know that?"

"That's how she is remember?" Lucy said while looking at her,

"Oh yeah, heh, now come on, let's see if anything else will happen…" Then they both went back to stalking them,

"Doubt it." Was the last thing Lucy said.

 **AN: This will probably be the last short chapter and that chapter 10 and so on will be longer. But still, I don't know how far I will go with this. But we'll see.**


	10. Chapter 10: New Problem

**(After a little break, I'm back to this. Not that I planned to abandon it, I was just running out of ideas for them for stuff to do. So this page will be like separate parts for each of them. Yeah, I don't know how to say it, so just read to find out what I mean. And yet again, I'm not confident that the page will be longer, but I'm gonna try anyway. So let's go. Oh yeah, just like Weird Days, I'm kinda afraid the date won't update if I upload in this one. If it doesn't update, then Idk what the hell to do. But whatever.)**

 **Disclaimer: Never again am I saying it. I just get tired of saying it.**

A month has passed after the little incident, we find our little main character at his best friend's house for the day. He knew that Mini-Lynn can take care of herself when she feels bored because he bought a toy car that can take her anywhere. Going down the stairs to get food? That's a different story. But she was fed before he, Lynn, or the others left the house to do their things so he had nothing to worry about. Plus, when's she bored of the car itself, she can ride Charles and he wouldn't mind. Anyway, the two were playing a famous shooter game everybody knows as Call of Duty. They were on separate teams and Lincoln was new at it so he kept dying while Clyde was on a kill streak and his team won.

"AND that's how it's done!" Clyde exclaimed while fist-pumping the air. Lincoln sighed as he scratched his head,

"Heh, looks like it's a losing battle for me and the team…"

"Wanna go another round? I'll go easy on you." He gave a sly smile,

"In your dreams! I'll beat you even if it takes me days. Your just lucky I'm new to this kind of genre of gaming." He sounded more confident than before,

"Come on Linc, you should know how shooters work. They've been around since, a long time ago!"

"Yeah? Well, my parents don't really let me play these kinds of games because "It might affect the minds of your younger sisters!" which is kind of stupid considering their nature."

"Hmm, good point. Still, you have heard of the game right?"

"I did. But it's just like I said. Besides, how do your dads let you play this?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't really know myself. I guess it's one those things about being a only child."

"…you know what? I'll…just buy that and drop it." Then he put down his controller and stood up. He went to his couch and sat on it. He was now in thinking mode. Clyde, being the best friend of course, notices this and sat next to him,

"You alright? You haven't been looking straight forward since you got here. Is there something in your mind that you want to talk about?" Lincoln just continue to look down in thought,

"It's nothing really, I'm just trying to figure out something with my sister."

"Which one? You can't expect me to know if you just say your sister only."

"Lynn."

"Okay? What about her?" Then Lincoln sighed,

"I don't know, it's just that, she's been acting a bit more…soft on me. Ever since the accident a month ago, and whenever she pins me down, she just stops just like that. And knowing her, she wouldn't stop without a reason, OR without a sport in it." His friend was trying to decode this small information,

"Maybe she thinks your fragile?"

"WHAT?! You really think I'm that easy to break? Have you forgotten our little trip a while ago? We survived getting rammed by a moose, falling from a mud slide, and getting eaten by a FRICKEN BEAR!"

"Um, we survived because you did what your sisters did while you were hanging out with them. If it wasn't for them, we would be in…" He points up, "…you know."

"…touché. But really Clyde, it's gotta be something else. Come on, think harder!" He went back into his thoughts,

"Lincoln, aren't you overreacting a little? I mean, so what if she goes soft on you? At lease the strongest girl in your house would be just one problem gone if they ever decide to beat you up."

"THAT'S the problem! She just wouldn't be the same Lynn I know. The real Lynn would tackle me and try and make me tap out, not punch my arm and just walk away. That's not right!"

"…you know, your making it sound like you're a maso-"

"SHUT UP AND HELP ME THINK PLEASE!" Then he did as he said and both were now in thought. Clyde sighed before poking his friend's shoulder,

"Look dude, I don't know how to help you in this kind of situation, but my guess? If you want her to be the same Lynn you know, then try and get her angry with you and she'll make you in a cast in no time." Lincoln looked at him with a shocked face,

"…okay, I didn't say to take it THAT far."

"Sorry…" Then he stood up suddenly,

"BUT IT'S GENIUS! If I can get her to be angry with me, and she's throwing REAL punches, then she'll go back to the real Lynn!" Then he punch the air,

"IT'S GONNA WORK!"

'…your scaring me dude…' Clyde thought with a nervous smile. Lincoln sat down and sighed of relief,

"Thanks Clyde, I needed to get that out of my chest. Now let's watch some tv shall we?" He said with a smile.

'And just like that so suddenly?' Clyde looked at his friend again with another nervous smile. But he was glad it was done with as he picked up his remote, turned off his game system, and flip through some channels on his tv.

"Let's see…we got a medieval channel, a superhero channel, a channel about Hawaii, a vampire channel, a…channel about a little girl? And the list keeps going…" The channels were full of stuff that looked like the main character in each one had the same hair color as Lincoln. He all of sudden had another sense of déjà vu but most of them had interesting stories. But he decided not to let it get his head as he tried to make a plan where Lynn will beat him up. It's gonna be a long day of planning…

But before he can plan, he got a text from Ronnie Anne on his phone,

" _Hey, so we're still on for later at your house again?"_

He started replying, "Yeah, just need to do something first and then the fun part."

" _Alright, just don't make me wait for awhile or else your sister won't be the only one who will give you a black eye."_

He chuckled before setting his phone down and went back into thinking for a dumb but smart plan…

* * *

The sporty jock was sitting on a bench on the side of a baseball stadium looking at her team's great scoring going up by the minute. But the other team had managed to make it a tie on the board so they were afraid. One of the teammates has scored another ball and now it was Lynn's turn as she went to the home base,

'Alright, just gotta make sure I do this last one right, then it's subs for everyone later…' Then the pitcher threw the ball,

 **SMACK**

"AND IT'S A HOMERUN!" Just one swing, and it was already over. As expected by her. The whole team went to congratulate her and threw her in the air. They were now heading to the finals. But somehow, the incident still, up to this day, has been on her mind since then and it is now giving her MASSIVE headache. She even had that other feeling inside of her that is making the first headache have 2x the size of pain, but she still doesn't know what the feeling is. Of course, she tried her best to ignored it during her practices and games, and it works, but it still lingers in there.

As she walks towards the parking lot and sees her parents and Lily waiting for her, she heard one of her teammates calling out for her from the back-side,

"Hey Lynn the Star Player! Can I see you for a bit?!" She raised an eyebrow at her and pointed her index finger up to her fingers telling them to wait. She walked over to her,

"Uh yeah, what's up?"

"Oh, I'm just wondering about something."

"…okay? And what's that?"

"Before your last homerun, you were acting kind of off lately. Like you were thinking about something big." That caught Lynn by surprised,

"How the hell do you know that?"

"I sat next to you when we're both not in the field. Of course, I might be a random teammate to you, but anybody whose on a team is needed to feel better by the others."

'…I don't know what she means right now.'

"Oh, uh, really? Well, okay then! What do you want to hear about this little problem of mine?"

'Even though it's none of your business…'

Then the girl punched her arm lightly, "First I need to HEAR what your problem is duh. Then I can help." Lynn didn't want to have this conversation anymore, but in her other half of her mind, if this random girl can help her out with forgetting about the incident, then she'll listen to anything she might have,

Lynn sighed and looked to the side, "Okay, well there was a…accident at my house about a month ago and it deals with me and my…brother apparently. When I just got back from practice at school, I was really soaking with sweat on my clothes so I decided to change. Not long after, my idiot of a sibling barged in and things got a little weird after that. People say this happens a lot in other families and that they forget it JUST like that, but not me. I've been having some trouble getting it out of my head, and believe me, I would love to be that kind of girl would just forget it and move on, but I'm fucking not. Even after I pound punks at sports, I think about it without a reason to think about it. So fairy-godmother, how do you think I shou-" The girl was gone.

'Are you fucking- UGH!' She sighed again as she walked back to her parents still waiting for her. All the while thinking of ways why the girl left.

'Maybe me talking about seeing my sibling almost completely naked was too disturbing for her. Just like a certain someone who I consider to be my roommate…whatever, I'll just think of a way MYSELF to get rid of this thought, even if the headache will kill me…'

The ride home was unusually quiet as with 11 kids, there would be a chaos. But right now, with only 2 in the car, it was peaceful at last. Lynn was in her own thoughts, thinking of something,

'If I'm going to get rid of this thought, I need to do something to Lincoln that will make me forget about it. He's the one who started it after-all…but how?..' Then she thought of a stupid way that might work,

'That's it! If I could just beat up Lincoln a little, then maybe the thought will go away due to it being a faded memory of why I did it in the first place. It might be brutal, but it JUST. MIGHT. WORK!'

"Are you okay there kiddo? You've looking a bit scary lately. Hanging around with Lucy much?" Lynn Sr. asked from the driver's seat. Lynn looked at him,

"Just thinking about how we can win the next time, but more better."

"Oh well, good luck to you then."

Lynn was now setting her plan to use once she and Lincoln get home. All of a sudden, her phone vibrated and looked to see that Lincoln send her a text,

" _How was the game? You win?"_

She smiled lightly as she text back, "Yeah we did! We're now heading to the top of the finals!"

" _Nice! Best of luck."_

"Thanks! Anyway, when are you gonna get home?"

" _Later, maybe one hour. I'm bringing Ronnie Anne over so that you can compete with her again. Sound good?"_ Then, her smile was gone. She doesn't know why, but ever since she saw that, whenever the chance, she would often see them kissing and hugging like a normal couple would. She, as a older sister, would feel happy for him and supportive like a normal person. But for some reason, she just, doesn't anymore. Well, not since with that thing a month ago. She also started disliking the idea of her and Lincoln alone together. The thought just made her, mad. She again doesn't know what the feeling of it was and wanted it to go away. She sighed again as she texted back to him,

"Yeah! Sounds great."

" _Okay then, see ya later!"_ She dropped her phone on the side and looked out the window. Now the feeling was mad, and sad. She growled before rubbing her head,

'Here comes another headache…god, I hate this so much!'

* * *

Lucy was writing on her bed when Luna came in through the door,

"Hey Luce, ready to spy again? Mom and dad said they're coming home from Lynn's game." She looked up from her note pad,

"Sure, just give me one second…what do you think of this poem I'm working on?" She faced the notepad to her and Luna read it out loud,

"Love in…the Loud House…" Then she looked past the pad and looked at her younger sister,

"…where did you get the idea from?" Then Lucy looked at it again,

"I don't know. It just popped in my head. I just wanted to see if I can make up a story for once and it is at lease going somewhere along the lines right now."

"…um, if you don't mind me asking, what is it about?" Then Lucy looked up again,

"I'm still working on it, but the first part is something I'm having trouble putting into words at the moment."

"Riiiiight, anyway, when your done here, I'll be waiting outside. Just…finish what your doing in here and join me while you can." She said as she walked out.

"Sigh. If only there was a talented writer out there who can help me with this…oh well, better continue what we started." She jumped down from her bed and walked out.

* * *

A little while later, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne came through the front door and the first thing that happened, was Mini-Lynn landing on his head from the door,

"BOO!" She giggled as she sat down on his flick,

"Did I scare you daddy? Huh? Huh? Did I scare you? Tell me!" He couldn't help but chuckle at the small girl's ongoing enthusiasm,

"Yep ML, I'm sure you did."

"YAY!"

"But I have one question though, how did you get on top o-"

"Lincoln." He screamed as he turned around and Lynn was standing right there,

"…you need to stop taking heart attack sections from Lucy. Otherwise, your gonna kill me one day."

"I'll try and work on it."

"Hey Loud." She spotted the girl next to him,

"…hey."

"You alright? You look like you've seen better days lately." Then Lynn sighed,

"I've just been…occupied with some stuff right now. Like thinking how to win better at the baseball game. So it's not important to you guys." Her tone was somewhat, a little grayish,

"…alright. Just don't push yourself. Otherwise, we won't finish our game." She said without making snarky remarks,

"I won't, but right now Linc, I need to see you upstairs in my room." Then he raised a brow,

"Why?"

"Just something I wanted to talk about with you alone." Then she looked at Mini-Lynn on his head that was sporting a smile as always,

"Hey ML, do you mind going to Lincoln's friend right now? We need to discuss something." Then the tiny girl pouted,

"Aw, am I spending more time with myself while you two are still away?" Then Lincoln spoke up,

"Don't worry ML, we'll be back before you know it and in the mean time, why don't you see if Ronnie Anne would like to see your car?" Then he put his hand on his head and she jumped on it and handed to the purple hooded girl. She gave a thumbs up from her hands,

"Okay! Come on mean lady, let's go on a adventure to find the lost car treasure!" She said as Ronnie Anne started to walking around the living room and trying to be a nice playmate. The two Loud siblings went upstairs and walked inside of her room and closed the door. Lincoln then looked at her as she walked slowly towards him,

"So uh, what did you wanted to ta-"

 **POW**

He fell on his butt and rubbed his cheek where it was punched. He winched in pain as he looked at her,

"UM, OW! WHAT WAS THAT F-" Then he remembered his plan,

"I-I mean, ow Lynn! What was that punch for? That hurt me! Why did you hit me? And what did I do?" He sounded like a bad stage actor that would make the judges say "Next!" just like that, but Lynn was not noticing this and just went with her own plan. She picked him up by the collar and brought him close to her face,

"Oh you know exactly what you did Lincoln Loud, you made me lose my baseball match last time because you were there had bad luck! Now me and the team had to climb our way up again and it's all thanks to you!" Even she sounded like a failed voice actress. He also thought she was talking about when the whole family thought he was bad luck and that they didn't bring him to any of their activities, not after Lynn was the one who brought it up to them. He picked his hands up and waved them defensely,

"Oh yeah, I do remember that! But didn't I remind you guys that I wasn't bad luck?"

"Yeah, but it was still a disaster because of you!"

"Oh really? Well, I hope I can do something to make it up to you somehow!"

"Oh you can!" Then she tried to make her punch to his stomach less painful than the one she did to his face, but he still winces at it. Then she threw him down at the ground lightly. She pointed her finger at him,

"Your just going to sit there and feel my wrath!" Then he looked at her again,

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you lose!"

"It's too late for sorry now! Now eat this!"

 **POW**

Another punch to his cheek. He secretly smiled,

'That's right sis, take the bait and you'll back to your old self in no time.' Unknown to him, she was also smiling a little,

'Good, if I keep this act up, then the memory will go away, leaving without so much of a speck of a trace. Sorry if I had to this Linc, but it's the only way to make it bett-"

"Uh, where are you touching?" Then she snapped back to reality and realized her hand was on his private area. She immediately remembered that she was aiming to grab his shirt and deliver more punches to the face, but her thoughts just took over her and she wasn't looking and grabbed his pelvis. She blushed as she pulled her hand away and looked at her palm.

'Wha…why…why did that happen? This wasn't…supposed to happen…but then why did…' Then she turned back at him where he was just having a weirded out expression. She covered her face into her hands. Then,

"AHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Lucy and Luna moved their ears away from the door and covered their ears. Then the screaming stopped and there was nothing but silence.

"…do you think their conflict is over?" Luna asked while looking at the door,

"I doubt it. She would be the last girl to try and stop something she is dedicated at doing."

"Well, whatever the case, I just hope it didn't turn into a blood fest with them."

"Hey you two." They turned around and Ronnie Anne was standing there with a eyebrow raised and Mini-Lynn on her shoulder,

"I heard screaming coming from that room. Is everything alright?" Then Luna tried to brief her,

"Yeah, don't worry. Lynn and Lincoln are just trying to resolve their issue. Why? They didn't tell you?"

"No, she did. But I didn't know it was gonna be this bad."

"You just let them try and deal with that. By the way, your hanging out with that little clone?" She asked pointing to Mini-Lynn who waved,

"Uh yeah, but it's kind of a long story…"

* * *

Lisa was, up to this point, still trying to fix her machine. She pointed her torch at some points and finally, she was done. She lifted her mask and sighed and wiped some sweat from her forehead,

"Okay, I think, I am finally-"

BOOM

Another piece inside the machine exploded,

'…you have got to be FUC-'

"It's fine….it's fine…I guess it's back…to the start…" She put down her mask and turned on her torch again. This year wasn't going so well for her…

 **AN: Well what do you know? My very first page that has more than two-thousand words. That's a start. Now…for future pages…sigh. Also, do you think I'm gonna stop with the references? You think I'm just gonna drop it when I started putting those?! Hahahahaha! Never! I will never stop putting references! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **But in all seriousness, I'm putting references to the stories that I love to read and to those writers who make them are really skilled. I'm just giving my respect for them by putting them in. Hope that's not a bad thing though, so don't kill me, please! Anyway, I'm still trying to work out how what to make them do next, so the next page will probably take awhile.**


	11. Chapter 11: Quick Update

**Been awhile since this got updated huh? Unfortunately, I've been blank on what do to next in this story (And I shouldn't be because this is a simple plot!) and how I should do the next parts. So if you guys are still interested in this story, then do you have any ideas on what will happen in future pages. I have some ideas from Red, and then SomeRandomPerson got me a little motivated to do this again (Thanks btw) so now I just need more help. Because I am not caught up with the latest episodes and because I'm focusing on preparing for my prom and grad. So if anyone has any suggestions on what will happen next, then I'm all eyes. Not ears.**

 **This is mikedonald, wishing you all a good day or good night.**


	12. Chapter 12: New Problem Cont

**(Hmm, well like I said, do you have any ideas on how to continue this? I have some for this page, but any help is appreciated. Anyway, let's get on with it.)**

* * *

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Both not saying a single hint of word and not moving a muscle. Lincoln, while looking at her, tried to not make it more awkward as it is by not doing anything, and Lynn just looking back at him with a shocked expression. The event that just took place made her frozen in place, wide eyed.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…soooooo…how was your game?"

"…good…"

"…oh…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…should we uh…just forget about this?"

"…that's fine with me…"

He got up and both walked to the door, alerting the two listening outside and forced Ronnie-Anne and Mini Lynn out of sight, even them. When she opened her door, he walked out and she closed it. Deeply sighing, she put her face in her hands as she laid on her bed.

'Oh my god…why did that happen? That was the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me…ugh, and here comes that damn headache again…could this day get any worst?' She got back up and decided to change out of her jersey and shorts to put on regular clothes that she wasn't used to but just wanted to try on. Leni bought it for her, though she never tried any new clothes up to now. It was just a plain t-shirt with a different kind of shorts, not the kind for sports, but just regular shorts. She didn't pay it no mind on that, her mind was set on something else. She leaned on the bed frame of her roommate's bed and pinch the bridge of her nose.

'What the hell is going on with me? Ever since over a month ago when ML was born, I've been getting a damn headache over something. And after that, some strange things happened between me and Linc. And what about Ronnie-Anne? The first time I met her was like we were like sisters we never knew, but now I just seem to dislike her even if I think about it. There's something going on in my head, and I don't like it at all.' Then she thought about her mouse-sized clone, 'Hmm, maybe SHE started all this...and if she did…then I'm gonna have to do something about her. Not, physically of course. Maybe just a small talk and that's it. BUT, I'm NOT saying I'm throwing her out, I'm just saying it like she is going to give us some space between the three of us. Yeah, that's about right…wait, I just realized I said all this in my mind…did Linc put that habit of talking to yourself on me?..nah…hmmm…oh, I think so now.' Then she rubbed her face out of stress and rubbed her head, 'Whatever the case, I'm going to make things less awkward than it is now by doing what I need. Annnd I'm doing it again…damn it Lincoln!'

Unknown to her, her little brother was outside of her door, trying to listen in on anything new from her, but nothing. He looked scared on what she is planning to do.

'What the hell are you thinking about Lynn?'

"Daddy!" He turned back and was met with Ronnie holding Mini Lynn on her right hand, waving like nothing happened.

"Hey you two, had fun?"

"Yep! Weird looking lady here helped me find my car! It was under the couch! Like all of my other stuff!"

"I told you to call me Ronnie-Anne."

"Nope!"

He shook his head and looked back at the door before turning back to them,

"Let's go back downstairs. I bet you have other stuff hiding for us to find." Mini Lynn nodded a little ferociously,

"Yeah! I've hidden them where you can't find them! Eeeeeever!"

"Heh, we'll see about that!" The three walked downstairs, leaving a girl sitting on her bed thinking. Then we see the two other siblings hiding in the rocker's room, popping their heads out.

"Phew, that, was a close one. I told you listening in was a bad idea!" Luna said, looking below her at the goth,

"Well, I just wanted to write my poems, but then you had to do this whole spying thing on them and look what we're doing." Lucy, in her monotone. Then the two argue.

* * *

Back to Lisa, who had just finished on her machine, AGAIN, lifted up her mask and cough,

"Okay, I think I got it this time…" Then she heard something whirling,

"Uh oh."

 ***BOOOOOOM** *

 **AN: This was all I could muster since I have something planned for the next page of Weird Days. Sorry if short. Btw, is anyone else having a error when they post or just me? If just me...fuck.**


End file.
